Arachne's Daughters
by kibalover213
Summary: The twin witches Lucy and Lulu were picked on by the other witches because they are Arachne's daughters. When Kid and Soul see the two girls. Will they fall in love or will they just be friends. OCxDeath the Kid & OCxSoul.
1. Chapter 1

**Now you know me as written Soul Eater Crossovers. This is my first non crossover so bear with me. Please reveiw .I accept tips but please no mean or rude comments.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Beautiful Witch Twins

Lulu's POV

I get up and get ready. After I'm done with breakfest I knock on Lucy's door. Shes my twin sister. We are the long lost daughters of Arachne. We both are part witch but im part weapon and Lucy is part miester. We are identical. We both have perfect complexion and flawless skin. Our black curly always in pigtails. Our ice blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight and shine in the moon light. Everywhere we boys always stare or their jaw is dropped. We thought if we went to school that we new away from Witch City. Even though we didn't do anything we are picked on and made fun of. We are leaving for a new life.

* * *

**This is a short chapter because its the interduction and Lulu's and Lucy's past.**


	2. New Students

Chapter 2  
New Students

Lulu's POV

Lucy walks out of her room and stuffs her moth full of washes her face and gets dressed into a white lacy mini dress. The same outfit im wearing. She runs out grabbing her lunch in the process. I run after with my lunch.

When we get there all the boys stare at us as we walk inside. No matter where we go someone is staring.

Soul's POV

My jaw is dropped and Lulu closes my mouth by pressing up with her index finger. I stand up straight and smirk. She blushes as she walks into the classroom and I follow right behind them.

Kid's POV

The new twins walk in right behind them is Soul. I aigh knowing Soul is so into their beauty. The one that stands out is Lucy. Her straight face says she's a serious and tough unlike her sister who seems more like Patty.


	3. Kid's Lucky Day

Chapter 3  
Kid's Lucky Day

Kid's POV

During school I had my eye on Lucy. She was serious, focused, and beautiful. As I look over at Lulu ,at times, she seems more calm than I thought. Nothing like Patty. Just high energy at sometimes.

* * *

After school Liz helped get the courage to ask her on a diner date. I tap on Lucy's shoulder and she turns around. "What? Your the fifth boy that came up to me today." she snaps.

I clear my throat. "I would like it if you went on a diner date later today."

Lucy giggles. "At least your the first one to say something."

I blush. "Um...Yeah. What time should I pick you up?"

Lucy smiles. "Around eight." she whispers in my ear.

* * *

**Im sorry readers but i never have enough time to make longer chapters. Im sorry. I will try to make them longer each time.**


	4. Chapter 5

**I can still you all for your help.**

**Kibalover213**


	5. Daughter of Evil

Chaper 4  
Daughter of Evil

**Before i write this chapter i want to one of the twins to be evil but im not sure. I need votes. I promise I will write a real new chapter. I cross my heart and hope the Daughter of Evil (Rin) will kill me for being jealous of me dating her crush. I love the Volcaloids!**


	6. No Show

Chapter 6  
No Show

Lucy POV  
Gets home and laughs. "I'm such an idiot! I forgot I'm to busy today!" I slam my head against the bookshelf and Lulu sighs.

"stop banging your head and what's so important?" my sister Lulu asks.

"um im bringing back Arachne back, our beloved mother. Mosquito is going to help..." feels a smack across her face.

"How dare you sister! I thought you were btter than this. I guess I was wrong. I still cant believe you found her soul even after her soul was eaten by the Kishin. If you bring her back I will have nothing to do with this at ALL." Lulu huffs and turns away. I laugh and take a perfectly symmetrical little chest jewlry box off the bookshelf.

"good day sister." I open the door and leave. I walk off and disappear into the shadows.

Death the Kid's POV

"She's still not here and it's almost midnight." I sigh and start to cry. "Great I was stood up by a girl I truly liked. A perfectly symetrical girl. Someone with true beauty." walks home with head down and tears going down his face.

When I get home I'm greeted by Liz. "So? How did it go?"

Starts to cry. "She stood up."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kid. I guess she forgot because she's so busy or something." Liz said.

Patty frowned. "or she might be the evil twin who is destined to bring Arachne back." Smiles and laughs.

My eyes widen. "She might be on to something."

Liz rolls her eyes. "or might have an active imagination. She always has."

I sigh and sit down. "Yeah. Your right."

Lucy's POV  
Stops chanting and sees her mother finally under the new castle roof and in front of Arachnephobia. "ALL HAIL ARACHNE." the crowd chants and I smile.

"Welcome back mother." I say and curtsey.

* * *

**Kibalover: Well I'm sorry this took so long. I had to sneak on while my parents were at the mall looking for christmas gifts.**

**Kid: So my date is evil!**

**Patty: told you so.**

**Liz: Yeah yeah yeah.**

**Soul: *laughs* I have the good girl. Take that Kid!**

**Kid: SHUT UP! *tackles Soul***

* * *

**Words: 383**

**Date: 12/08/12**


End file.
